fairy's demon
by Wolfe the shadow
Summary: after the resident bookworm discovers something. Natsu learns of his true self. and his purpose changes. not to find his farther. but to fix his brother. Natsu x Levy (maybe Mira) godlike Natsu and Levy


**Hey i'm here with another fic. This time it will just be a plain fairy tail fic.**

 **For the pairing I have decided on Natsu x Levy (I don't care Gajeel x levy fans, this is my fanfic there are plenty of Gajeel x Levy fics already on the archive so go read that) x Mira (this is not a definate tell me in review if you want her in) for now. I may add others so feel free to suggest some in the reviews I read all my reviews so your ideas will be seen and taken into consideration.**

 **Anyway as you can most likely tell this is a fic where Natsu becomes conscious of his E.N.D powers. So while he may be a bit dark at times he is not going to be evil.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this fic and sorry for any spelling and grammar errors.**

"Normal speaking" " _normal thinking"_ " **monster speaking"** " _ **monster thinking"**_

 **Also my fairy tail knowledge is not 100% so sorry if I mess anything up.**

 **1 2 3 START**

 **Magnolia forest, natsu age 13, Levy age 13, Mira age 14.**

Natsu Dragneel was sitting on a tree and looking at the sun in hunger, he wanted to eat the thing ever since he learned it was a big ball of fire. While most would say it was crazy, those who knew him would say 'well that's just Natsu'.

" _One day.I will eat you."_ Natsu thought glaring at the big ball of burning gas. He could only stare at the ting because of the side effect of using fire dragon slayer magic. It gave him the power to resist fire and convert foreign sources of it into magical energy. This also counted for his eyes so he could stare at things that would normally blind him like any other object.

"Oi Natsu. Get down here." a female voice said. He looked down from the tree to see a blue haired girl holding a book. This was Levy Mcgarden, she was a friend of his at the guild. While being quite young she was one of the smartest people there. She was holding a large book and was wearing a orange sundress.

"Oh. heya Levy what's that book?" Natsu said dropping down from the tree.

"Listen. This is something we need to talk with the master about." Levy said seeming quite timid.

"It's this book." Levy said holding out a book that said "demons of Zeref." on the cover.

"Isn't he the super evil black wizard that has murdered millions?" Natsu said. Igneel warned him about current things he does not want to mess with. Some of them being Zeref, Acnologia, and some Zeref artifacts.

"Yes buts there's a problem." Levy said opening the book. She started to say some of the text out loud.

"The true name of these 'demons' are actually 'etherious'. They are only called demon due to their evil nature, link to the black mage and their power." Levy said. She then turned to another page in the book.

"None of the demons are more powerful then E.N.D. said to be the most powerful demon ever made and the first true demon. There are records of many demons made before this entity. However they were all weak due to them be prototypes. E.N.D this the first of the true demons. E.N.D is the first account of the 100% completed demon creation technique." Levy said.

"It is known that Zeref did have a last name. Many records all compiled state that his last name was. Dragneel. It is most likely that something happened and he gave up the name long ago" Levy said.

Natsu was internally breaking down. From this information Levy was basically saying he was related to the most powerful (and evil) being in history.

"Natsu this is why we need to speak to the master. Because from what I see. E.N.D are Natsu Dragneel. Listen I'm not saying you're evil. You're not even a demon, they can't use magic, you can, but we should talk with master about this me may know what to do." Levy said. She had know Natsu since he came to Fairy Tail at the age of eight, he had never shows signs of being evil in any way.

 **At the guild**

Levy and the still shaky Natsu walked up to the Master that was sitting on the bar.

"Master I got Natsu and explained what we talked about." Levy said. Makarov nodded and took then up the his office.

"Nastu. We both think that you are a totally good person. Now this is only something that guild masters should learn. If you EVER tell anyone that I do not deem worthy this then you shall be kicked out of the guild. and I will be forced to wipe your memory." the tiny master said.

They both nodded sternly.

"Good." he said before opening a hidden door.

They walked down and saw a large chamber with a girl sealed in a crystal.

"Wait is that?" Levy said in shock.

"Yes it's the first master. She was trapped here on her instructions. She is the only person I know that has good and unknown knowledge about Zeref." the 3rd said.

A see through version of the first master appeared in front of them.

"Dont worry I heard." she said smiling at them.

"And yes I do have information on E.N.D. he was my boyfriend's brother." She stated shocking the three. Mavis was know as one of the kindest people that ever lived. And she just said she was romantically involved with the most evil person ever.

"WHAT!" they all shouted. Only for Mavis to giggle at their reactions.

"Well Zeref was. A very complicated person. When he was younger he was cursed. That is where the black magic started. He cared so much about life, so the curse changed that, the more he cared the more he killed. Eventually it drove him to utter insanity, that's when the other him started to come out. There was another Zeref he only wanted to burn the world to nothing. He switches constantly. Both version of him made the demons. One was to make being powerful enough to break the curse and kill him, and the other to help take over the world. He made you Natsu because he thought you would understand his pain as his brother and help kill him also because he missed you, and the other made you because you isness that killed the human you was caused by the massive amount of magic you had, your body just gave out." Mavis explained to the three of them. Take my journal, there's a part of the old you's magic, it should make you remember. Also Levy right? *nod* you may look through it, i've seen in your head, maybe you can make use of the demon runes in their." Mavis said pointing to the old brown book lying next to what seems to be the controls for the crystal cage.

"Come see me on tenoru some time." the first master said smiling before she faded away.

"Well that just happened." Natsu said breaking the silence caused by realisation and shock.

"Well it is the first's wishes." Makarov said finding a black gem hidden in the book.

"But are you sure about this Natsu?" the current master said looking at the child. All he got was a nod. While he loved Igneel and knew nobody would ever replace him. He always wanted to figure out who his real family was.

He took the gem and crushed it. A black mist released from the gem and seeped into his arm, the mist then became black marking lining the boy's arm. He then was assaulted by flashes of the past.

His brother and the time they spent together when they were both human.

His parents passing away from an age old illness.

Him being revived and reunited with his brother.

Him leading his sorry and evil sack of a guild he called Tartaros.

Him running away when confronted by his brothers want to destroy and die.

Him meeting one of the things that kept his brother sane for a while, Mavis.

Him sealing away his memories and traveling to the future with the other dragon slayers.

"Master. I need to go to the island." Natsu said looking to the short old man in a very serious tone that was almost never seen on Natsu.

"I see. Very well …..nevermind you would sneak on the boat anyway." Makarov said to the knowledge seeking girl would follow them.

 **Tenrou island (also does this seem a bit fast paced….if so i'm sorry)**

The three were walking around when they saw Mavis gain.

"Heya. you're here to see me. Well guess who I found!" She shouted as she floated away.

They followed her until they reached a part of the island that was all dead.

"Good he's in that state of mind. Don't follow me, I can resist the death magic, you can't." Natsu said walking in with Mavis.

Eventually they came across a man sitting next to a dead tree just looking into nothing.

Natsu sat down next to the man and just seemed to look at his sad face for a while.

"So how you holding up?" Natsu said looking at him. The man only now seeming to realize his presence looked up and saw Natsu there.

"Great another hallucination of you." he said before looking back down. A small blast of back fire hit him in the face.

"It's me i'm back. And no 'kill me' shit alright." Natsu said with an open palm.

The man then just hugged him and started to cry.

" _Just how far gone are you?"_ Natsu said hugging his older brother back.

"Why did you run?" Zeref said looking at his younger brother.

"Because you were going crazy. I'm not helping that other you and i'm not killing my own brother. I'm going to fix you, someway somehow!" Natsu said forcefully.

"You can't fix me Natsu, i've been broken for so many years." Zeref said as his hand was covered in dark mist. Natsu just sat their for a while. Maybe about an hour. He talked about some of the good times. When mum and dad were still there, the times he Zeref and Mavis met up. The stupid time Mavis tried to play matchmaker and the fact that she couldn't seem to get the fact that Sayla and Kyouka were together and tried to get them on dates with him ALL THE TIME! That was a good laugh for his normally stoic brother. It was nice to see him smile again. Even Mavis could rarely do that.

"And you know. That won't stop me from trying." Natsu said to him. Zeref just smiled. Yep this is 100% Natsu alright. He never took no for an answer, and if you told him he can't do it. He tried and succeeded anyway.

He pulled up his arm and placed a black fairy tail mark on his arm.

Mavis was now visible to him and she waved.

"Their. I got to go. But you can't kill a ghost. I will come back and I will fix you." Natsu said before walking off with Zeref crying some more now he could speak with Mavis again.

Natsu walked out and back to the others.

"Somehow i'm going to fix him. I can bet my life on that." Natsu said to them. The 3rd nodded at him. He knew how hard is was to have a family member at needed saving. He failed with his son. But the problem was that Lexus was going down the same path as his father.

"I will help i've been looking at some of the stuff here. And I think it will help." Levy said holding Mavis journal.

"Thanks guys. And watch yourself with those runes and the other ancient spells in there. You mess one up and it can have bad effects. Mavis turned one of my demons into a cat one time." Natsu said laughing.

 **1 year later**

Over the past year Natsu had changed a bit. He didn't picks fights as much, his power grew exponentially,he started using black flames and he spent a lot of time with Levy.

"Hey pinky." a through female voice said as someone poked Natsu in the head bringing him up from his book about enchantment dispelling.

"What do you want Mira?" Natsu asked looking at the teen goth.

"Well you've been a little unamusing shit. So let's fight." Mira said grinning. She just wanted something to beat up and Erza was on a mission.

"No. i'm busy." Natsu said turning back around. All the onlookers were shocked. Natsu never turned down a fight.

"Shut up and fight matchstick." Mira said throwing a punch at Natsu. He easily caught.

This shocked all the onlookers. Natsu had only been changed for a year. In that time he seemed to not fight and when did rarely did it seemed like this power had increased more then tenfold. And even then they suspected he held back. But he only ever fought Gray for some other noobs, the fact he could block Mira and not even bat an eyelash.

"Ha. apparently you got a little better. How about you try this!" Mira said as she turned her arm into it's demonic form and threw a punch that was blocked just like the last.

"Piss off. I'm busy." Natsu said to Mira gripping her hand tightly causing the she devil slight pain.

"Oh yea!" Mira shouted back starting to get angry.

Her rage then started to trigger the demon soul inside her. She then changed form into a more demonic form.

"So be ! Can you give me a hand!" Natsu shouted to the blue haired girl.

" **Demon rune:soul lockbox!** " Levy said placing her hand on Mira's back. Black runes then seeped into her skin. Her form disappeared as quick as it appeared. Levy had used demon runes to cage up the demon soul, making so Mira could not use it for take overs. She also locked up Halphas in case Mira got REALLY pissed.

Natus then high fived her. "Cheers Levy didn't want to have to beat her into the ground." Natsu said to her.

"It's fine. She gets way to rowdy anyway. Listen I think i'm onto something. If he was cursed because of his 'sins' then if he could redeem himself in some way. Then I think that could lift the curse." Levy whispered to Natsu.

"Well I had a quick look at the s class candidates. Looks like we're going back." Natsu said smirking.

"I better get of quick cast rune tags ready." Levy said running off.

 **About 2 months later**

"This years candidates for s class are, Laxus, Cana, Natsu, Mira and Erza." Makarov said. Gray flipped out that Natsu was picked on not him.

"Meet me here in one week, make sure you have a strong partner these exams are not for the faint of heart." the 3rd master said before walking off.

"Good the only threat is not even here. You you mind accompanying me in one week, m'lady." Natsu said referring to Gildarts.

"Sure I still need to make a few additions to my arm but take these." Levy said handing Natsu some slips of paper. Her right arm was also wrapped up completely in bandages.

 **One week later**

All of the candidates had show up. Laxus had brought his butt buddy-...ur I mean his 'friend' Freed. Cana had gotten Laki for help, Natsu of course had Levy, Mira brought Elfman and Erza had 'requested' Gray to help.

"Good to see you all here. We shall be heading to tenrou island. It is frequently used as our s class trials location. Follow me to the docks. Also I have marked out certain areas of the island. If you enter you shall be instantly disqualified." the 3rd master said before walking off, followed by the participants.

 **The next day**

The ship was approaching the island. It was just the same as Natsu remembered it. He did see some dead plants. Good that means his brother is still himself.

" _I will fix you. No matter the cost."_ Natsu thought.

 **Boom done. Hope you liked it. Plese leave an feedback in the reviews or by PM.**


End file.
